1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, if an area in which an image is displayed includes a curved area, to a display device rotating the image according to a position of a touch input on the curved area and providing additional information on the image together with the image and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a display-related technology has been developed, various forms of a flexible display are under discussion. And, a commercialized flexible display is releasing.
Yet, since it is a transition period, a display device of which the flexible display is applied to a part of the display device is more released recently compared to the display device of which the flexible display is applied to the front of the display device. Thus, a display area of the display device may include a curved area as a part of the device. Yet, since an image of a 2D form is displayed, there exists a problem that a user is unable to realize the curved display area when the user touches the curved display area.